deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Noah Layta Vs Sailor Moon
Note:This is the Season Finale of My 1st Season, So No Matpat or Markiplier Description Original Character Vs Sailor Moon!! These 2 Have Faced Near Impossible Odds, Yet Still Survive! Now these Two Will Fight in their Biggest Bout Yet! Interlude Wiz:The Universe is Home to Some of the Most Powerful Beings in the World, Such as Goku, Reimu Hakurei, Superman, Madoka Kaname, and Our 1st Combatant:Sailor Moon, The Leader of the Sailor Group. Boomstick:However, The Multiverse Houses Some Powerful Foes as Well, Majin Dee, The Spidermen, and One of The Strongest is Known to Many as Noah Layta, The Guardian of the Multiverse, He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick, And Welcome to The Season Finale of DEATH BATTLE. Wiz:Weapons, Armor, Skill, and Even More will Be Analyzed Today, Which of these Ultimate Warriors Of Verses Will Walk away? The Universally Powerful Sailor Moon? or the Multiversal Guardian Noah Layta? Noah Layta Wiz:Raised For 3 Weeks by His Original Family, Noah and His Family was Struck By a Asshole Hitman, Who was Assigned to Assasinate The 3 For 3 YEN, And Nearly Suceeded, Keyword Being Nearly. Boomstick:Although Cutting Noahs Right Arm off, Noah Survived Due to Pure Luck, The Owner of His Adoption Center, and His Future Adopted Father Used a Magic Spell to Grant the Lad a Mechanical Arm, Which Grows with Him, HOW DO YOU FUCKING DO THAT?! Wiz:Logic Boomstick, LOGIC. Boomstick:FUCK LOGIC! Wiz:Groan...Anyway, Skip to 10 Years Later, and This Lad Already has a Girlfriend, and is Practicing Magic, Due to him Seeing A Mysterious Portal, He Learned it Will Appear if its Original Spot gets The Required Magic it Needed, so.. Boomstick:Noah was All Like: "FUCK YEAH!" And Made his Studies that Exact Corner, Where he Practices Magical Spells, And he Has 3 Fantastic Spells, which are his ONLY Spells... "Thunder & Lightning" Which Creates a Devastating Lightning Storm, "Ice Aura" Grants Noah Ice Powers for 90 Seconds, Giving Him Ice Claws, Blizzard Spells, And a Ice Sword, Damn, How the Fuck can He Do this without Dying? Wiz:I...Don't Know, But Noahs Toughest Spell is "Tornado" Which Creates A Ultra-Powerful Tornado that Can Destroy Entire Homes, But then Noah Tried to Play god and Made a Potion to Create a Portal, which Blew up in His Face, Mixing his DNA Into A Abomination...LITERALLY. Boomstick:Half-Kitsune, Half-Vampire, Noah Was Absoulutely Horrified, But Luckily, His Girlfriend Loved him "Noah" Matter what XD And Plus he Got Nifty Skills alongside it, Along with a Odd Necklace with a Heart on it, What? Wiz:We'll get to that in a Moment, But First Noah gained Wings, and His Mecha Arm got an Upgrade when Turning into a Abomination, He has 4 Weapons he Can Use with it. A Sawblade, A Plasma Cannon, A Spike Ball And Chain, And A Rocket Launcher, HOW DOES HE DO IT?! Boomstick:Well, He's Magical Himself, Now tell me about the Necklace! Wiz:Noah's Necklace is Very Powerful, As It Hides Noahs Monster Form, Should He Take it off, He will Enter Demon Noah, Who Is INCREDIBLY Fast, Strong, and Quite Durable, surviving 5 Buildings Falling onto Him, He has Fire Breath, Improved Magic Spells, And His Strongest Move is His New Mecha Arms Form, The Nuclear Cannon, which Shoots, and Kills Pretty Much Everyone. Boomstick:But Noah is Nowhere Near Perfect, For one, Miracle, His Wife, Saves his Ass on Multiple Occasions, His Metal Arm consistently Blinds him At Times, and Also, Noah is a COMPLETE Pervert, Lastly, If Demon Noahs Out for More than 2 Minutes, Noah WILL Die. Wiz:True, But Noahs Feats Clearly Overclass his Faults, He can Defeat Alien Military, Has Tooken A Steamroller To the Face, and can Actually Survive Demon Noah for as Long as he Needs to Now, But this Severely Hurts his Insides. Boomstick:But That Doesn't Matter, Why? its Time For His New Powers! Wiz:Noah Has Gained a New Power Called Soul Clone's Where he Can Summon a Different Part of His Own Soul..And He Has A LOT. Boomstick:Ice Noah is Frail, But He is Fast on Ice and Land, and Also can Fly Unless its Hot out, He is Technically Ice Aura Noah On Steroids, His Attacks are Stronger, He's Faster, and He Can Make Masterful Clones that Obey His Every Command, Also...He Has a Super Move, Absolute Zero, Which Insta-Freezes a Foe...Almost Always Killing a Foe. Wiz:Wiz Noah is The Leader of The Clones, Being the Most Developed of The Many Noah Possesses, He Has Support Spells to Heal Him and Allies, Defensive Spells to Raise His OWN Stats..And His Offensive Spells, Especially "Magician's Wrath" Which is a Elemental Apocalypes. Boomstick:Phoenix Noah is Immortal...Although he Can Be Killed If he Charges to Much Fire...which is HIGHLY Possible. He is the Dumbest of the Clones, Although He fights Using his FUCKING FISTS!!! Like a Badass Especially During Fistful Volcano! Wiz:Shadow Noah is Noah's Dark Side, Awoken After Noah Lost his Heart, Its been With him Ever Since then..Shadow Noah Has Two Sword's He's a Dual Wielder, He Also has A Dark Bow, Which Can Possess Foes, Lastly he is The Only Clone other Than His Cyborg form to Have Noah's Mecha Arm. Boomstick:Oh Yeah That, Well Noah's Shadow Can use Grenades, A Knife Shooter, and a Plasma Cannon...But you Better watch out For His Ultimate Move, Shadowy Hell, Shadow Noah Turns invisible and Multiplies by the Thousands, So He can Bombard his Foe with a Bloody Gang Bang. Wiz:Now for...Ugh...Merman Noah..Who to His Credit, is the Prince of the Sea and Can Make Massive Lakes At Will, without even Trying, Which is Impressive...But what isn't? He's the WEAKEST, He Can't Fight without Water Either! Boomstick:On the Plus Side...Merman Boy here has a Insanely Powerful Attack called Tidal Apocalypes, Which Creates a Dozen of Tidal Waves to Collide against the Foe! Wiz:Insanity Noah is a Body Possessor, and Can Possess pretty Much Anyone his Master allows, And will then Be able to Use a Majority of His Possessed Victims Attacks...but he Gets serious Once he Uses His Sanity Buster...That can Destroy ANYONEs Sanity. Boomstick:Miko Noah is a Ripoff- *Slap* ...Ugh...Hes Just a Shrine Maiden With Powers Over Himself and Others...but He's The Youngest Clone...so he Hasn't Mastered it Yet.. Wiz:But You better Watch out For His Reality Scramble, He Can Alter the Reality around him, Although it Completely Drains him. Boomstick:Now For Noahs Last Clone, Cyborg Noah, Who has Weapons All Over, Grenades, Dual Shotguns, Machine Guns, But Lastly, His Robotic Chestzooka, Which is Insanely Powerful, Although it Shuts Cyborg Boy Down For A Minute...but Would you Believe me if I Said Noah had a Universal Form? Wiz:If Noah Goes into SOUL Noah, Which is Insanely Powerful...But Gets Wounded to the Point of Death, He Will use a Last Resort, That Heart Necklace. Which turn's Noah into the Universal Demon. Boomstick:HOLY SHIT That Looks Wicked!! U.Noah Here Has Space-Ripping Powers, Time Altering Abilities, And Can Also Create a Rip in the Fabric of Space and Time to Hide in, Or...He can Use it to Trap his Foe into The Abyss of a Black Hole. ''' Wiz:But This Lad's Most Epic Feat...Is Killing the God of the MULTIVERSE...Then, He Recreated The Earth in His OWN Image!! '''Boomstick:But instead of ruling it, He Just turned it Into a Lovely Paradise Where No Evil Exists except for Other Multiverses...so they do have the Weekly Antagonist Gig. Wiz:Noah however Does Have Flaws, His Forms Occasionally Bicker, and also His Universal Form Will Kill him if He is Defeated in it, Plus, Soul Stealers Can Easily Beat Noah. BUT If Noah is Down for the Count, He will Attempt to Bail from his Body to Recreate his Body for a Second Chance, Luckily for him, It takes Like A Half a Minute, but if hit ONCE He is Doomed. Boomstick:But Piss him Off...And Well...See ya Never. Noah:Your Wrong, I'm No Monster...I'm a Hero. *Transition Fade* Wiz:Not yet, Noah has ONE More thing To Talk about, His Fusion Form. Boomstick:Doesn't He Require Miracle's Soul for That? Wiz:Yes, But He can Still Activate it By Creating Another Soul of Miracle to Assist, He's That Powerful. Boomstick:Once he Does That, He Enters his Fusion Variation, And His Ultimate Form: Noricle. Wiz:Noricle is Noah's STRONGEST Form, And He Can Even Use some of Miracles Attacks and Moves in this Form, But He has 3 Specific Moves that Give him a Even More Power. Boomstick:His Omega Nova Turns Him into A Fucking SUPERNOVA NUKE, Capable Of Destroying GALAXIES, But Causing Decent Damage On Noricle, Dammit Recoil. Wiz:Noricles Second attack is Known as Planetary Abyss, Where He CREATES A Mini Black-Hole, And Once the Foe is Trapped inside, The Abyss Implodes, Bringing the Enemie Out in the Most Weakest State they Could be in..But Theres Yet one more Catch, Noah most Sacrifice just a Small bit of Life. Boomstick:But these New Powers PALE In Comparison to His Last New Skill, "Reality Manipulation" which Let's Noah ALTER The Reality Around Him, and This Gives him Abilities in of Himself, Elemental Manipulation, Using the Fabric of Space and Time against his Foes, and Lastly, He's Able to IMPLODE HIMSELF, Creating a Move that WILL RESET The Universe, And All It will Do to him is Revert him to his Base Form! Not even KILL HIM! Wiz:With Universal Resetting, Noah will be Drained after Using the Move 100% For 5 Hours. Boomstick:This Fucker Will FUCK. YOUR. SHIT. UP. Multiversal God:H-How...How Can I Be Defeated by such a PIPSQUEAK?! Noah:Because it's Not ALL About Physical Capabilities, Your Power comes From here..*Points to his Heart* That's How I Defeated You. Sailor Moon Wiz: In the east, there’s many, many different magical girls throughout- Boomstick: Umm, Wiz? Didn’t we just cover this in the Interlude? Wiz: Well, I su- Boomstick: That was a rhetorical question, we did duh. But yeah, there’s quite a few magical girls out there, and one that help propel this into the mainstream was none other than the, um, “Soldier of Love and Justice” Sailor Moon. This is gonna be long.. Wiz: But before she became the Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit, she was an innocent 14 year old civilian by the name of Usagi Tsukino. Born on June 30th and aged 14, she was, well, to be blunt immature, clumsy, not the greatest when it came to grades, and quite the crybaby. Boomstick: That is until a black guardian cat from the planet Mau named Luna ended up stepping in, and just straight up told Usagi that she was an incarnate of the Goddess Sailor Moon herself, and because of this Luna was able to awaken the form of Usagi that would change her forever, the form of Sailor Moon. Wiz: Being the first Sailor Senshi that Luna had awakened, and the second in general- Boomstick: Wait, hold up a moment, aren’t they called Sailor Scouts? Wiz: Well, yes and no. In the DiC Entertainment’s english dubs of Sailor Moon they were called Sailor Scouts to reference the scouts of the US Army, but they’re in general referred to Sailor Senshi, or just Senshi. Boomstick: ..How about Sailor Scooters? Wiz: Wait, Sailor Scooters? How does that even-okay you know what scratch that, not even I can understand everything at this rate. Boomstick: Well too bad get the Boomstick Redneck English Dictionary, where everything but ex-wife is listed. Oh how shameless self promoting tends to be in your favor most of the time Wiz: Wait, wait, are you legit being serious? Why would anybody even buy the dictionary in the first plac- Boomstick: Quiet Wiz, no one asked you to speak. Anyway, being one of the oldest Sailor Senshi there is, you’d vision her to be the most talented of the bunch, and have the capacity to destroy all of the antagonists in their path-PFFFT HAHAHAHA! I couldn’t even hold that one in that time! Wiz: Yeah, needless to say she wasn’t exactly the best Sailor Senshi, like, at all once she started. In fact she’d tend to be extremely reluctant and unwilling to fight the forces of evil, causing her to flee from enemies and often requiring her to get rescued by other Sailor Senshis or by Tuxedo Mask, or just bail from the fight entirely. Boomstick: Well isn’t she quite the bitch, don’t you think? Wiz: Well like we’ve stated, it was back when she first started. Afterwards she managed to become a rather confident, mature and capable combatant among the Sailor Senshi, and more than capable of holding her own in a brawl. Boomstick: But even as the most famous Sailor Senshi, she wouldn’t get anywhere without quite a few attacks at her disposal. Starting off with her first one used, the Moon Frisbee, which literally has her tiara removed before using it like a frisbee, even somewhat like a boomerang, before throwing it at the target. And once it strikes, it turns the opponent straight to dust Wiz: But she doesn’t even need to use range, as she can use the Sailor Moon Kick to use a kick attack that injures foes, but without a variety of close range capabilities, she has the Moon Twilight Flash, where Sailor Moon uses the red gem on her tiara to reflect moonlight at her foes. Boomstick: And remember how we said that Sailor Moon was a major crybaby? Well guess what, she can literally use her crying as a fucking attack! As once she started crying, the odango covers would amplify their wailing until the sound of her sobbing her eyes out would cause physical pain, using the technique Supersonic Waves, I am not kidding here. Wiz: Sailor Moon can also use the Moon Healing Escalation to heal the people around her, even able to heal the entire city of Tokyo after attacks from- Boomstick: Godzilla I assume? Wiz: ..no, it was used after the repeated attacks from the Dark Kingdom Boomstick: Aww, damn it. Wiz: And she has the Moon Princess Halation, which creates a pink halo of light with the Cutie Moon Rod, which causes foes to get vaporized due to them, which was how Koan was destroyed. But even that doesn’t compare to Sailor Moon’s strongest attack, Moon Spiral Heart Attack, which uses the Heart Moon Rod to get struck with, giant hearts. And it can even vaporize the foe Boomstick: But naturally, this didn’t remain Sailor Moon’s strongest attack for very long, once she gained a new form with the usage of the Holy Grail, allowing her to become Super Sailor Moon. Wiz: As Super Sailor Moon her hair grows longer and her skirt turns white with yellow-and-blue- Boomstick: Yeah, about her skirt, I bet that’s the reason her Sailor Moon Kick is as effective as it is. Because her skirt is so damn revealing, she’ll accidentally expose herself right in front of her foes! Though on the other hand, that would be one way to go out-''' Wiz: Boomstick! She’s 14 to 16 years of age! '''Boomstick: I don’t give a shit. But yeah, now with the Spiral Heart Rod, Super Sailor Moon is more powerful than her original form, and even has two new attacks, though her other few attacks require help. These two include the Moon Gorgeous Meditation, an electricity based attack. And an improved version of the Moon Spiral Heart Attack, the Rainbow Moon Heart Ache. Where the attack seems almost exactly the same, just with greater strength, hence it being an upgrade. Wiz: But even when the powers of Super Sailor Moon just are not enough to cut it, Sailor Moon does have an additional transformation which is even more improved than the last, Eternal Sailor Moon. This is Sailor Moon’s strongest transformation canonically, and she wields the Eternal Tiare, and gains new attacks like the previous Super Sailor Moon Boomstick: Which includes the 'Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss, I swear I am not making up these attack names. But, she does use rainbow-like beams of energy which will either damage the foe, or heal the foe. More impressively she also has the Silver Moon Crystal Power Therapy Kiss, which converged light upon the opponent with the Sailor Moon crystals scattered across the galaxy Wiz: And Eternal Sailor Moon’s last but more powerful attack, Silver Moon Crystal Eternal Power, which calls upon the Sailor Crystals pinpointed in the Galaxy Cauldron to help empower her for one insanely destructive light-based attack. Boomstick: Okay good, now we’re done with Sailor Moon’s forms and weird as fuck attack names-''' Wiz: Actually no, we’ve still got one more on our belts '''Boomstick: What!? We just fucking completed all of them, I’m looking at the notes right here! Wiz: As we’ve stated we’re including the likes of Non-Canon info in this fight, so because of this Sailor Moon has been granted the insanely powerful but anime exclusive form, along with Sailor Moon’s true form, Sailor Cosmos. And she also grants herself with Chibi Chibi, but that’s beside the point Boomstick: ..oh fine, Sailor Cosmos also has her own set of attacks, which unlike the rest she doesn’t even need to call out the phrases in order to use it. Also, her cape would seem to match Magneto’s if it weren’t for the color. But for abilities, Sailor Cosmos has the Moon Tiara Action, a more powerful spin on the Moon Frisbee, Moon Tiara Stardust where she rains dust down with her tiara, Sailor Body At-AHAHA! Wiz: It’s not like-ugh, the Sailor Body Attack is where Sailor Cosmos runs up to a foe, crossing her arms, before leaping on the target and striking them with her elbows. And lastly, she uses herself along with Chibi Chibo to pull off the Double Sailor Moon Attack, and the most devastating attack in Sailor Moon, the Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss. In which Sailor Cosmos would attach the Holy Moon Chalice to the Eternal Taire, and it fires cataclysmic golden beams of light at the targets Boomstick: Hugh, finally, it’s over now-''' Wiz: Nope, still got a few things '''Boomstick: Oh are you serious!? Wiz: Yes, yes I am, but besides that Sailor Moon also has a Disguise Pen, which while she tends not to use it as often as one would imagine, she can still use it to shapeshift into whatever she wants at that moment, she can even use this as just her civilian Usagi form than as a Sailor Senshi Boomstick: Either way, being able to shapeshift into whatever she wants allows her to shapeshift as my ex-wife, causing two of them, and I’d rather not get into that mess Wiz: But none of this even compares to Sailor Moon’s greatest ability of all, which isn’t offensive, nor defensive, it’s- Boomstick: Short skirts. Wiz: That’s not what I had in mind! I’m talking about the hax infested ability of Sailor Moon’s called Lambda Power, obviously. And with this basically being the power of rebirth, it grants Sailor Moon the ability to like, never die, whether her body, mind, soul or hell even her very abstract concept herself gets destroyed, she fights on to fight another day. Boomstick: But the reason this doesn’t work for offensive or defensive, is because it works for offensive and defensive! As with this Sailor Moon has just about every power there is, putting even omnikinesis users to shame. In addition, she’s able to control the power of any Sailor Senshi, manipulate space-time at her fingertips, defeated Chaos, and manipulate abstract concepts itself, let alone reality warping prowess. Wiz: This may only be reserved for the likes of Eternal Sailor Moon and Sailor Cosmos, but once summoned it proves to be a very rocky journey. And even without it, she’s still very skilled. She has defeated Sailor Galaxia herself with the help from additional Sailor Senshi, along with erasing her from existence, flew to the center of a galaxy within seconds, and shrunk an omnipresent force to very small sizes. Otherwise described as “infinitesimally small” sizes to be precise Boomstick: Jesus christ.. Wiz: But needless to say, being a 14 to 16 year old girl still grants you with flaws, as while it’s not as often she can still be a crybaby, and tends to get used to fighting as a group with the Sailor Senshi, plus she still has the mind of a 16-year old. Hell, Sailor Moon even lost to Sailor Galaxia Boomstick: But Sailor Moon just got right back and eradicated the threat of Sailor Galaxia, the type of strategy she’d use all the time as a Sailor Senshi, but it just goes to show that strategy isn’t always required if you have the strength to carry you all the way through. ' Sailor Moon: We have lots of ups and downs, pleasures and pains, but that’s life and we learn to accept the bad with the good. Without the bad times, we wouldn’t appreciate the good times. Life is precious and I cherish it, every single moment! DEATH BATTLE!! Setting:Village of The Guardian. Time:12PM. Usagi is Walking through the Village and See's a Crowd of People Watching something and She Sees That it's The News that Youkai Have Been Found Outside the Village and That the Guardian's Are Soon Gonna Come to Stop them, And Usagi Looks at this For a Couple of Seconds. Usagi:"Hmm..Maybe I Should instead!" She Said Happily, Running to the Village Exit, while The 2 Guardians, Miracle Korstar and Noah Layta would Be on their Way to the Youkai's Den, when They Both Saw a Bright Flash over at a Tree, and Look at Each other. ''Miracle:"What Was that?!" Noah:"No Clue, But I'll Investigate, If its a Powerful Foe, I'll Fight it, I Don't Want you In Harms Way." Miracle:Ahhwww... Miracle Begins to Pout, But she Stops when Noah Kisses Her Cheek, and Looks at him, Smiling. Miracle:"G-Good Luck!" The Explosion was the Dead Youkai In front of Usagi, Who had turned Into Sailor Moon, Looking at the Bodies. Moon:"You have Been Punished in the Name of the Moon!" She Cried Out Triumphantly. Noah Landed and Saw Moon. Noah:"HOLY SHIT!!" Noah Screamed. Moon:"Another Youkai? Wait your the Village Guardian?" She Asked. Noah:"I-Is it THAT Obvious?" S.Moon and Noah Looked at Each Other, Noah began To Get a Little Nervous Until He Saw her Distegrate one of the Native Youkai, thinking they were a Threat with Her Frisbee Tiara. S.Moon:"You have Been Punished!" Noah:"HEY! He Wasn't a Threat!! Whats the Big Idea?!" S.Moon:"You Never know." (Cue Mokou's Theme (Touhou 8) Remixed.) Noah Glared and Summoned his Scythe in front Of Sailor Moon. Noah:"You Yourself are a Threat to My Village, Leave or else your Death Will be Now." He Threatened. Sailor Moon Looked a Bit Nervous, But Then Became Brave Again. S.Moon:"No! In the Name Of the Moon, You Will be Punished!!" '''FIGHT!!! S.Moon Immediately Started The Fight by Throwing her Tiara Straight At Noah Like a Frisbee, Who jumpPassed it as it Hit a Tree and Cute the Bottom in half, And then It Sailed Back to Sailor Moon as She Catched it, Wondering Where Noah went. '"Where Did He Go?" S.Moon Wondered. Noah hid behind the Cut Tree and Kicked the Top half Right towards S.Moon, Causing her to Freak out in Surprise, ALSO Causing her To Get Hit and Sending her Into the Wall. "How Was that?!" Noah Exclaimedly Asked. Sailor Emerged and Was on the Verge of Tears as She Began to Cry, Quite Annoyingly To Noah, Who Couldn't Help But Feel Bad, and Immediately Hugged Her. "I-I'm S-Sorr...AGH!!!" Noah Exclaimed, Covering his Sensitive Ears. Sailor Saw her Opportunity And Preformed The Sailor Moon Kick Straight into Noah's Jaw, Sending Him into the Air, as She Jumped and Then Kicked Him Right in the Belly, Sending him into a Tree Stump. "Have you Had Enough?" Sailor Moon Asked, Glaring at Noah, who Stood up With his Right arm Now a Sawblade. "Enough? I'm Not Even Trying Yet." Noah Teased, Turning his Sawblade into a Cannon and Shoots At Sailor Moon, Who Grabs Her Cutie Moon Rod to Vaporize the Attack and She Then Gets Out the Moon Heart Rod To Summon HUGE Hearts Straight Towards Noah, Who Jumps and Spreads His Wings And Begins to Shoot at the Hearts, Not Noticing himself Flying STRAIGHT INTO One and Gets Hit, Causing a MASSIVE Explosion, But when It Stopped the Hearts bean to Spin and Sailor Moon suddenly Got Zapped. "AGH!!!" Sailor Moon Gasped, as she Saw a Tornado of Hearts Heading her Way, She Began to Freak out and She Grabbed her Cutie Moon Rod and Tried to Vaporize the Attack, But was Too Slow and Got hit by it and Trapped in its Powerful Pull, Where She Got Hit over and Over Again By Noah, Who was Slashing Sailor Moon with a Icy Blade, Until the Tornado Exploxded due to the Hearts, Causing MASSIVE Damage to Btoh Noah and Sailor Moon, Who Still Get up. Noah and Moon Smiled at Each Other, S.Moon Brought out the Holy Grail and Used it while Noah Began to Glow. Both Screamed Loudly:"THIS ISN'T OTHER YET!!" (Cue Septette for the Dead Princess Epic Remix ) Noah suddenly pointed at Sailor Moon and Another Noah Came out of Him, He Was More Icy than the Original Noah, and He sent Icicle Spears at Sailor Moon, who was In Super Sailor Moon, Who Immediately Dpdged amd appeared Behind Ice Noah and Prepared to Take him out but She gets Tail Slapped into the Air by Merman Noah\ Sailor Moon:"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!!" Sailor Moon began to Emit Electricity As She Lunges Into Merman Noah, Which Begins to Fry him, as She Kicks him Into Noah, defeating his Weakest Clone, But As she Does, she Gets grabbed By Phoenix Noah who Knees her in the Back, but stops after Feeling her PAINFUL Electricity, and Backs away. Sailor Moon:"Your Clever you Know...using Clones like This!" Sailor Moon got out her Heart Spiral Rod and Rainbow Moon Heart Ache and Launched her Giant Heart attack straight at I.Noah, who Began to freeze the Hearts, But as he Was trying to, Sailor Moon was hit Impaled in the Shoulder by S.Noah, who Kicks her Into the Wall, but she Already seems Ready S.S.Moon:"Moon Princess Haletation!!" Shadow Noah sees a Pink Halo Over him and Begins To IMMEDIATELY Dissolve, But his Soul Goes back to Noah who sends Out all but His Secret Clone, as Cyborg Noah Begins to Shoot Rockets and Grenades at Sailor Moon, who Tries to Dodge but Trips and Gets blasted in the Face, but She Stands back up and Heals herself with Moon Healing Escalation and Then Runs towards Cyborg Noah, but stops when she Sees Miko Noah, who puts a Piece of Paper on her Forehead. Sailor Moon:"Huh?" BOOM! Sailor Moon felt a Painful Blast into her Forehead, and Angrilly threw Her Tiara at Miko Noah, Instantly Killing the Young Clone, and Jumped over Cyborg Noah's Rocket's and See's Insanity Noah Rushing towards her and Uses Moon Princess Haletation to Eliminate Insanity Noah, and Begins to Pant. Noah's:"Had Enough?!" Sailor Moon:"N-No...By The name of the Moon I WILL Punish you!" Sailor Moon Glows Suddenly, but When she stops She Looks Different, as Does her Tiara, The Noahs Mouths Drop at How she Look's and Immediate Get ready for Her. Noah knows she's Entered Her 2nd Strongest Form: Eternal Sailor Moon. E.S.Moon Immediately Launches the First attack Towards Noah and His Clones, that Attack is Starlight Moon Therapy Kiss and the Lasers Hit Cyborg Noah, wounding him INCREDIBLY, But Not Killing him, as He Shoots out a Ton of Rockets at Eternal Sailor Moon, Who jumps and Does the Sailor Moon Kick, knocking his Head off, sending his Soul back to Noah, and she sees Ice Noah surround her In Ice to Crush her, but she Gets a Plan and Hides behind The Ice and Disguises as Miracle and she Pretends to faint. Noah:"CEASE!" "It's Miracle!" The Attacks stop and Noah hugs "Miracle" and Asks her Where Sailor Moon went. "Miracle":"She Went to the Mountains!" Noah:"Come on Clone's!" The Clones started to Follow but Immediately Stopped as Soon as Miracle let her Disguise Cease as She prepared a Ultra Powerful Sailor Moon Kick. Clones:"MASTER!! BEHIND YOU!!" Too late, Noah was Hit DEAD ON In the Face, and Sent reeling into the Air, as She grinned at Noah and Quickly distracted the Clones with Starlight Moon Therapy Kiss, and Then Charged a Powerful attack at Noah who was Beginning to Fall. Sailor Moon:"Silver Moon Crystal Power Therapy Kiss!!!" Noah was Impaled and Bombarded By THOUSANDS Of Lasers, Blood EMerged from Noah as The Clones could only Watch As Their Master Was Being torn apart..He Gets Engulfed by a Dark Aura..that soon became Bright...Until Noah emerged Wearing Platinum Clothes. Universal Noah Has entered the Fray. E.S.Moon Threw Her eternal Tiara Towards Noah, who Cast Tornado to Throw it Far away, Noah then Uppercut Sailor Moon's Jaw, as Her Tiara Lands back into Place, Sailor Moon Drop Kicks Noah and Uses Starlight Moon Therapy Kiss, But Noah jumps Right over it and Grabs Sailor Moon, and throws her Into the Water, but she Emerges A lot more Angry. Sailor Moon:"I Guess It's time to Finish this...Silver Moon Crystal Eternal Power!!!" Sailor Moon Began to Glow as Noah created a Giant Portal of Light and 3 Lasers begin to Charge. Both:TAKE THIS!!! Both Sailor Moon and Noah let Loose Their Attacks, which Explode Creating a MASSIVE Dust Cloud to Engulf Both Sailor Moon and Noah. Noah got back Up as he Tried to See through the Dust. Noah:"I-Is it Over?!" Noah was Far from Right, As the Red Crystal on Sailor Moons Tiara Glows as She Flies INSANELY Fast into the Air, Noah gasped and Flies Staight After, His Last 2 Clones Close behind, soon they Reached Earth Atmosphere and Noah saw Sailor Moon turn into the Mythical...Sailor Cosmos. Noah:"Oh Fuck my Life." Sailor Cosmos:"In the Name of the GALAXY, You Will be Punished!!" Noah Immediately Attempted to Stop Time but When He did he Saw Sailor Cosmo's Was Immune to the Attempt as She Used Sailor Moon Kick to Hit Noah Away, causing him To Hit MARS, Noah flew Out of the Crater he Made and Slashed 4 Times around him, Creating Space Rips and They Launched Thousands of Bombs Towards Sailor Cosmo's, Who reflects The Shots by throwing A Majority back at Noah, who dodged them And the Two Collided with Tiara and Scythe, Until Sailor Cosmos kicks Noah into the Red Planet Once more, and Was about to Throw her Tiara, when She Got Punched in the Stomach by Phoenix Noah. Sailor Cosmo's:"Gah!" Phoenix Noah punched her Into the Air as Ice Noah Surrounded Sailor Cosmo's With a Blizzard, Who after a Small Panic attack, Spins her Tiara around her at a Very Quick Speed, Dispelling the Blizzard, after doing so, She uses her Sailor Cosmos Kick on Ice Noah, shattering him, Leaving Phoenix Noah while Universal Noah begins to make a Vortex by Twirling his scythe at a neck breaking pace. Noah:"Just give up!!!" Sailor Cosmos Dodged P.Noah's Volcanic Fists, and throws him into Mars, and then Hits him with her Eternal Tiara, Vaporizing the Phoenix Noah. Noah saw Sailor Cosmo flying towards the Vortex and Prepared to Slash her With his Scythe but sees her Eyes flash for a split second as he Saw the Reality around him Shifting. Noah:"You have GOT to be FUCKING Kidding...a REALITY Alternator?!" Noah gripped his Scythe Tightly and Still Cut Sailor Cosmos in half...and saw her Regenerate RIGHT In front of him as she Pounced on him and Hit him with Both her Elbows over and Over, This was the Sailor Body Attack. Noah was Launched up into the Air, Helpless as Sailor Cosmos and Chibi Chibo BOTH Hit Noah with Double Sailor Moon Kick, Sending him into a Sailing Asteroid, as Sailor Cocmos and Chibi Chibo Fly to it and Hit Noah through the Asteroid Back onto Mars, Noah stood Back up but Began to Pant as He threw His Scythe into the Air as a Ginormous Space Pocket Emerged. Noah:"I-it's All or Nothing...Apocalyptic FINISH!!!" Universal Noah Let out his Most Powerful Move he Had, Seeing Sailor Cosmo getting hit By It and smiles....Which Immediately Turns into a TERRIFIED Expression as Sailor Cosmos Stood In front of him with Chibi Chibo, Perfectly Fine as She kicked him into the Air, she Felt ripples of Her Altering Reality..making him Get hit by Another Asteroid as she Stood on the Asteroid. Sailor Cosmos Began to Use Moon Stardust Tiara on Noah, who Couldn't Do anything as He began to Cough and Gag as She saw her Preparing to finish off Noah off, Noah got an Idea, His FINAL Resort. Sailor Cosmos:"Silver Moon Crystal Power KISS!!!" Noah saw Sailor Moon attach Something to Her Powerful Eternal Tiara as She Let out a HUGE Laser on the Asteroid heading Towards her, Destroying Not Only the Asteroid and Noah's Body, but Mars, Saturn, and JUPITER. Sailor Cosmos:"You Have been Punished!!!" ???:"Not so Fast." Sailor Cosmos:"HUH!?" In place of Noah was A Angelic Being, They had a Large Chest and Long Blondish Brown Hair, The Eyes were Red, The Clothes Were A Combination of a Scarlet Hoodie and a Pink Skirt, Whoever it Was, Sailor Cosmos Knows it Was who She was Fighting. It Was Noah in his Noricle Form. Noricle Started by Launching Icebergs at Sailor Cosmos, Whose Tiara cut through them Like butter as They Landed on a Planet perfect for their Strongest Battle, Noricle teleported Behind her And Punched S.Cosmos in the Jaw, launching her Into the air as Noricle threw her Back to the Ground and Kicked her Belly, but Noricle was Suddenly Kicked in her Chest as she was Sent into a Boulder, which she Cut in Half with a Sword that Also has a Scythe-Like Blade. Noricle:"You're Really tough you Know." S.Cosmos:"I'm Choosing to Ignore you." Noricle groaned at Her Buzzkill and suddenly Began to glow, He has Activated his Ultimate Skill, Reality Manipulation, Noah raised A Nearby Boulder and Throws it Straight at Sailor Cosmos, who Jumps Right over it and Dropkicks Noah, before using Sailor Body Attack, sending him into the Air, as She threw her Tiara at Noricle, which She Caught in her Hand. S. Cosmos Grabbed her Spiral Heart Rod from her...Hammerspace and Prepared a Powerful Attack. Silver Moon Crystal Power Therapy Kiss, While Noricle opens a Rip in space and A Bunch of Asteroids Launch towards Sailor Moon, Sailor Cosmos is Stunned temporarily By Some of the Asteroids, But Let's lose Her Powerful attack, That Noricle waps Over and Punches Cosmos into more Asteroids, causing her To get a Bit Angry, as She lets loose Her Strongest Move one More time. Sailor Cosmos:"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!!!" Noricle:"SUPERNOVA NUKE!!!!" Both Cosmos Let loose Both Insanely Powerful moves, the Combined Explosion somehow Doesn't Destroy Earth or the Sun, as a Large Dust Cloud Fades, Sailor Cosmos is Panting heavily, and feels something behind her...and Looks behind her. Noricles Mini-Black-Hole. Sailor Cosmos Begins to Try to Escape...But she didn't Notice Noah lunging STRAIGHT At her causing them BOTH To Get Trapped in the Powerful Black Hole...But Noricle Wasn't Finished with Cosmos Worst case scenario. Noricle:"UNIVERSAL KAMIKAZE!!!" The Black Hole suddenly Explodes, as Both Noricle and Sailor Cosmo's Shout in Pain...But as The Land Resets, Sailor Cosmos is Launched to the Grassy Lands near Noah's Village as Sailor Moon, While Noah teleports Free Looking a Little Better, but there is a Reason, his Final Clone, Wizard Noah, is Standing Beside him. Outcome #1 Wiz Noah immediately Floats into the Air, and Launches Fire at Sailor Moon, who Dodges Desperately and Throws her Tiara at an Incoming Tornado, which Keeps the Tornado Still, Sailor Moon Looks at it and Brings out her Spiral Moon Rod and Chants. Sailor Moon:"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!!" She Blasted the Tornado Straight at Noah and His Last Clone as He Couldn't React in Time, He Couldn't Move, as Sailor Moon catches Her Tiara. Sailor Moon:"Prepare To Be Punished!!" She Enters Super Sailor Moon and Kicks her Tiara at a Insanely Incredible Speed that Hits the Tornado. Noah:GYAH!!!!!!! The Tornado Explodes as Noah falls Limp and Lower Half Less, but He still Has his Vision, he no Longer Becomes Limp and Begins to try to get up, but Sees Sailor Moon standing over Him and His face becomes Pale as She kicks Him high into the Air as her Tiara hits the Back of Noah as he escapes via His Soul. Noah:"No!! Not Again!!" Noah Rushes straight Into Sailor Moon's Body as she Loses control Of Some of her Body, she Begins to hit Herself in the Face and Head as Noah and Sailor Moon's Soul begin to Fight, until Sailor Moon gets the Upper hand. Sailor Moon:"M-Moon...P-Princess...HALETATION!!" She aimed it On Her self and Felt Noah launch out Back in his Body and Land into a Tree as S. Moon grabs Noah by the Neck as She Began to rip Noah in Half with her Tiara, and sees Noah's Soul emerge again and Throws her Tiara Straight At It. Noah:Groan.- Wait- NONONO!!!! *SLASH!* Sailor Saw Noah's Soul Explode into Blood as Sailor Moon reverted to Usagi and Falls to Her Knees. Usagi:"You have Been Punished..." KO!!! Noahs Village Mourns Their Guardian. Sailor Moon Goes off. Outcome 2 Noah gets an Immediate Idea and Has Wiz Noah hand him a Potion, and Drinks it, Replenishing a Majority of His Health as He has Wiz Noah reenter him as The Chain of his Neck Glows. Sailor Moon:"W-Why is Your Necklace Glowing?" Noah just Grinned and Smoke Surrounded the Young Male, causing Him to Grow in Size, His Skin turn Bloody Red, Pupils Dark, A Demonic Pair of Wings and a Pointy Demon Tail as Noah became his Demon Form as he Roared At Sailor Moon, Who SHRIEKED Upon seeing the Ginormous Creature that Began to Breath fire At her, which she Barely Dodged. Noah:Hahaha!!! Noah wrapped His Large Tail around Sailor Moon and Lifted her To his Face where she Threw her Tiara STRAIGHT At Him, but Noah just catches it and Spits it Back out. Sailor Moon:O-Oh No!!! Sailor Moon felt her Entire Being Disintegrating as She Began to Cry as Noah reverted as he Saw Her Uniform plop to the Floor. Noah:You fought Hard... KO!!! Noah Bows in front of the Uniform and Gives it a Proper Burial. Sailor Moon's Friends have a Search for the Young Sailor Category:Season Finale Category:Scarlet Vampire Flan495 Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles